my love, my one and only
by mmenagv
Summary: Bella esta en su tercer año de universidad y ha tenido un año muy agitado. Su mejor amiga Alice esta enamorada de su novio, su hermano Emmett le pide consejos de sexo y ella ya ha tenido 2 propuestas de matrimonio en menos de un año


Le agradezco a bellatonks por dejarme traducir esta historia

Y pues espero que les agrade=D

My Love (My One and Only)

Este año escolar en la universidad fue difícil, como lo fue en la secundaria, pero al igual que en la secundaria tenia a Edward para aliviar el estrés, si saben a qué me refiero verdad? Tanto Edward como yo perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos. Yo tenía 16 y el 17 y estaba un año escolar arriba que yo obviamente. Estuvimos saliendo hasta que él se fue a la universidad por lo cual nos distanciamos por un tiempo, tiempo que salíamos con otras personas. Pero nunca logre sacar a Edward de mi mente y aún lo más importante, que no podía sacarlo de mi corazón.

Así que, cuando finalmente nos reencontramos tres años después, se encontró con otra vez tres años más tarde, yo estaba empezando mi tercer año en la universidad. Los dos asistíamos a la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York después de que me había trasladado desde la Washington State University y el se había trasladado desde la NYU. Una de mis razones para mi traslado era porque yo había perdido a mi hermano Emmett y qué mejor manera que asistir a la misma escuela con él. Y la suerte estaba de mi lado porque Edward había sido trasferido al mismo año que yo. Edward y mi hermano habían sido amigos desde que eran niños. Yo había sido y soy la mejor amiga de la hermana menor de Edward, Alice, eramos inseparables, y lo hacíamos todo juntas. Nuestros padres se hicieron amigos también. Carlisle y Esme se habían convertido como mis segundos padres, ya que los quería mucho.

Cuando yo tenía once años y Emmett tenía doce años, nuestros padres, Renée y Charlie se divorciaron. Eran tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros, mamá e yo nos fuimos a Phoenix, mientras que Emmett se quedó con papá. Hemos vivido en Phoenix desde hace un año, en el que mamá había conocido a Phil haciendo que se volviera a casar. No me malinterpreten, estoy feliz por ellos y lo hago como Phil, pero sentí que era demasiado pronto después del divorcio de mi madre que se haya casado. Cuando Emmett vino para la boda, tomé la decisión de que iba a volver a Forks con él y darles espacio a la feliz pareja. Tenían que estar solos Además, Phil viaja mucho y realmente no tenía ganas de moverme mucho. Renee trató de disuadirme, pero al final cedió y me dejó ir.

Una vez de vuelta en Forks, yo estaba feliz de estar de vuelta. Charlie y Alice eran felices de tenerme de vuelta. Desde que me había ido casi todos los días, Alice e yo hablábamos por teléfono o por Messenger. Nunca había perdido el contacto con ella. Y aun éramos las mejores amigas. Y aunque Charlie y Emmett nunca lo admitirían, ambos estaban felices de tener de nuevo su cocinera. Así es, desde la edad de 8 años me había convertido en la cocinera designada de la familia. No es que me importe, me encantaba cocinar. Mi madre no sabía cocinar. Siempre que Renee cocinaba, Charlie siempre decía que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y se tenía que perder convenientemente la cena. Yo había estado viendo muchos de los programas de cocina y un día decidí poner todo lo que aprendí a prueba. Yo había comenzado con unos simples filetes, y patatas. Charlie y Emmett tenían dudas al principio, pero una vez que probaron bocado inmediatamente devoraron completamente el plato y Emmett incluso volvió a repetir. He disfrutado mucho cocinar, y había considerado entrar en el programa de artes culinarias, pero luego decidí que no y en su lugar opte por estudiar Licenciatura inglesa.

Estaba tranquila en un viernes por la tarde en el departamento, ya que había salido con Jasper y rose estaba en clases. Por lo cual emmet estaba también en el departamento que compartía con alice esperando a que saliera de clases. Yo estaba recostada en el sofá con Edward leyendo un libro mientras él y emmet veían la televisión.

No pude dejar de notar que emmet estaba algo inquieto en su silla y que miraba fijamente la televisión. Pasaba los canales sin prestarle atención. Después de unos diez minutos cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si no tenía hormigas en sus pantalones cuando de repente se volteo hacia mí dejando de ver la televisión.

"hey, bella, puedo hablar contigo por favor?" – me pidió emmet. No pude evitar fijarme que estaba más nervioso de lo que estaba antes.

"claro, em – dije mientras marcaba la hoja en la que me había quedado.

Parecía muy nervioso y casi avergonzado, lo cual era extraño, porque durante el tiempo que eh conocido a emmet (prácticamente toda mi vida) no era una característica de él. Miro hacia Edward, sin saber si podía hablar delante de él.

"no quieres hablar en privado?" Le pregunte.

"no. No es eso es solo que…" se callo entonces suspiro profundamente y murmuro algo como "no puedo creer lo difícil…" mientras descansaba en su silla.

Una vez más, nunca he visto a Emmett nervioso antes, estaba incómodo. Me di cuenta de que le era difícil hablar. Quería que se sintiera a gusto.

"Tomate tu tiempo, Em. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No me burlare de ti, te lo prometo", le aseguré. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero luego miró a Edward.

"Si quieres que me vaya, Emmett, no tendre ningún problema. Pero si no, te prometo que no me voy a reír. ¿Qué te preocupa?", Preguntó Edward.

Emmett suspiró de nuevo y se reclinó hacia adelante. "Nada me preocupa y no quiero que te vayas, Edward Eres mi mejor amigo,.. es contigo con quien voy cuando necesito un consejo y Bella, y tu eres mi hermana, mi otra mejor amiga ", me ruboricé y empece a sentir lágrimas en los ojos. "aww, no comiences a llorar o de lo contrario nunca voy a poder hablar de esto."

"Lo siento, Em-dije-luchando contra las lágrimas. Eso fue lo más dulce que lo eh oído decir lo cual no sucede a menudo. Lo cual me pone emocional cuando lo hace.

Él puso sus manos juntas, presionando la barbilla en ellos con los codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Miró hacia el suelo durante un largo rato antes de ver un poco de seguridad en nosotros.

"Amigo, en serio, el suspenso me está matando", dijo Edward medio divertido, medio irritado.

"Bueno, bueno-suspiró él y luego me miró. "Lo que yo quiero hablar tiene que ver con Rose y nuestra relación, más aún nuestra relación física...". Rápidamente mire a Edward y lo sentí un poco incómodo. ¿Por qué, oh, ¿por qué Emmett quieres hablar conmigo acerca de tu vida sexual con Rosalie? Esto es definitivamente una cosa de hombres, y no algo que hablar con tu hermana. Yo no hablo con él sobre mi vida sexual con Edward. Eso es raro. Sería casi como hablar con tus padres acerca de su vida sexual... simplemente no quiero oírlo.

"Uf, bells, antes de llegar a cualquier idea sólo escucha", dijo a la defensiva. "Yo no voy a entrar en detalles."

"Gracias a Dios," le dije más calmada. "Lo siento, continua."

"Así que, sí, ustedes saben que Rosie y yo hemos estado saliendo por cerca de un año y así ... ¿cómo poner esto", dijo a su atormentado cerebro para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Yo estaba hablando con Jasper, el otro día, sobre este tema y similares ..."

"¿Hablaste con Jasper de tener relaciones sexuales con su hermana?" Que era casi tan malo como me hablara de ello.

-No, Bella! ¿Podrías por favor escucharme, y dejar de interrumpir ", resopló él. "Por supuesto, no entre en detalles. A los chicos no nos gusta oír como sus amigos están con sus hermanas." Miró fijamente a Edward, mientras este se sonrojaba tímidamente.

"Lo sentimos entonces. Por favor, continúa", dije para que siguiera hablando.

"Lo que estábamos hablando era sólo de sexo en general, y lo grandioso que es. ¿No están ustedes dos de acuerdo?" Dijo en tono de burla como sonrió.

Una vez más me sonrojé y Edward sólo se aclaró la garganta por la vergüenza. No voy a negarlo, me encanta tener sexo con Edward, y todos sabían que Edward y yo pareciamos liebres cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad. Si Emmett no hubiera estado aquí en este momento, sin duda, Edward y yo estaríamos ocupados haciendo precisamente eso.

"Sólo llega a tu punto", insistió Edward.

"Así que Jasper y yo estábamos hablando de esto y algo así, el menciono algo." Miró a Edward en tono de disculpa. "Una vez más, no entrare en detalles, recordando, que no queremos oir como sus amigos están con sus hermanas." Edward se estremeció un poco. "Sin embargo, mencionó que su relación física se había vuelto de mejor manera y todo fue gracias a Bella".

Eso me impactó. Edward me miró a mí, sorprendido también, y a la vez me dolió. Comprendí el dolor un poco. Antes de que Edward y yo comenzáramos a salir de nuevo, salí con Jasper por un mes más o menos. Me gustó mucho Jasper, pero cuando Alice dejo de hablarme, yo rompí con Jasper. Al parecer, Edward había dejado de hablar con él también.

Por lo tanto, decidimos que era mejor terminar, para poder arreglar nuestra amistad rota. Yo pensaba que alice odiaba a Jasper, porque cada vez que el venia al departamento ella se iba y cada vez que le decía que saliera con nosotros ella decía que tenía algún compromiso. En ese tiempo era cuando alice se había vuelto amiga de rosalie. Ahora por alguna razón u otra rosalie me despreciaba. Nadie sabía el por qué lo hacía. Al principio yo crei que era porque estaba saliendo con su hermano, pero no podía ser porque ella me odiaba desde antes porque no sabía nada al respecto. A sí que cuando alice empezó a salir con ella, yo sabía que tenía que tener de vuelta a mi amiga. A sí que cuando le dije a alice que había terminado con Jasper ella inmediatamente se sintió mal.

"Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho," ella comenzó a llorar. "Soy una amiga horrible. Yo no quise ser tan egoísta."

"Está bien, Alice," dije y ella me abrazó. "Eres más importante para mí que un tipo. Deberías haberme dicho que no te gusta. Yo eh tenido en claro quien pertenece ese lugar, pero Alice, Jasper es realmente un buen tipo. ¿Por qué no cae bien? "

Ella se apartó entonces y de repente empezó a moverse con nerviosismo.

"Sea lo que sea, Alice, no voy a estar molesta." Tomé su mano en la mía. "Sólo dímelo por favor."

"prometes que no te vas a enojar?"

"promesa de corazón."

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza. "Estoy enamorada de Jasper. Lo he amado desde que puse los ojos en él."

-Espera... quieres decir ... te refieres Jasper era el pelo de oro de Dios que me hablabas de tu clase de historia? " Le pregunté asombrada.

-Sí-respondió ella con voz baja

.  
Me quedé sin habla a continuación. Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper. Jasper, el mismo chico que ella me había hablado varias veces y que había sido demasiado tímida para hablar. Jasper, mi novio Jasper, el mismo. Ella nunca me había dicho su nombre y nunca me había molestado en preguntar. Yo sabía que ella lo amaba, aunque ella nunca había hablado realmente con él. Sólo la forma en que lo describa fue suficiente para que supiera que ella estaba enamorada. Me sentí avergonzada entonces, yo nunca había escuchado a mi amigo. Había ido una y otra vez sobre este tipo magnífico que amaba y yo nunca había hecho la conexión entre el misterioso chico y su ahora novio Jasper.

También me hizo darme cuenta que yo no estaba tan enojada como yo debería haberlo estado. Quiero decir, ¿qué chica no estaría enojada porque su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su novio? Yo no estaba enojada porque al recordar cómo describiría a Jasper, fue la misma manera que sentía el amor por Edward y no era como me veía o sentía por Jasper. Me gustaba Jasper, pero obviamente no lo suficiente. No de esa manera que Alice lo hacía y eso era lo que merecía Jasper.  
"Por favor, di algo", declaró Alice.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada a mí, niña tonta", le abrazó con fuerza.

" no estás enojada conmigo?" Ella se apartó completamente aturdida.

"Por supuesto que no!" Le dije. "Tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque sea romper con un hombre," me reí. "Ahora, tiene que dejar de llorar", dije cuando empecé a limpiar sus lágrimas de su rostro.  
Ella resopló y comenzó a limpiarse la cara también.

"ahora, nos arreglaremos y pasaremos todo el día juntas. Y mañana, como un regalo especial, vamos a ir de compras," sus ojos de inmediato se le iluminaron.

"tu, ir de compras?" Ella estaba muy sorprendida

Puse los ojos en ella. "Por supuesto, las dos, pero antes de que te emociones, yo sólo voy porque es por una razón especial."

"¿Y cuál es la razón especial?" -Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

"Bueno, duh, cuando la de presentarte adecuadamente a jasper, quieres verte bien, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, Bella," ella sonrió. "¿En serio?"

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí alegremente a ella.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

Me reí en voz alta y la abrase mientras le besaba su corto pelo negro puntiagudo. "cuando quieras. Sabes que Te quiero, ¿verdad?"

"Y Te amo demasiado por eso. Siento que he sido una perra contigo en los últimos tiempos." Ella se apartó entonces y volvió a sentarse en la cama. "No te merezco como amiga."

-Tonterías-le dije-. "Así que te quieres ir de compras hoy o mañana?"

"Podemos ir mañana. Vamos a pasar el tiempo hoy y ver películas y esas cosas", sugirió. "Sólo tengo una pequeña petición."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Puede Rosalie venir con nosotras también?"

"Rosalie", dije con duda. "Alice, tú sabes que ella me odia. Lo cual, en serio, que por cierto, ¿por qué eres amiga de ella?"

Alice se echó a reír en ese momento.  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

"Oh, Rosalie no te odia... ya", se rió ella de nuevo.

"Nunca más? Ósea que si me odiaba, pero ahora ya no? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Significa eso que sabes porque me odiaba en primer lugar? ¿He atropellado a su gato o algo así?" Yo estaba empezando a irritarme otra vez. Yo no había hecho nada para invocar su ira.

"es Fácil ." me puso sus manos en mis hombros tratando de calmarme. "Te vas a reír cuando sepas del porque te odiaba." Ella empezó a reírse otra vez. "Bueno, al parecer ella tiene un enamoramiento loco por tu hermano y piensa que tu y Emmett están... ya sabes..." consiguió decir entre risas '".

"¿QUÉ?" Empecé a su totalmente sorprendido y mortificada y ... ¡Oh Dios!

"Ella siempre los ve a los dos abrazarse en el campus, dándose besos en la mejilla y Emmett siempre te da lengüetasos y cosas así. Ella lo asumio. Y entonces empezó a salir con tu hermano y ella se enojó porque pensó que te estaba bajando a emmet. Así es como empezamos a hablar, sentía curiosidad por ti y tu hermano. "dijo Ella aclarándome el caso de Rosalie.

"No es así en absoluto!" -Grité.

"Ya lo sé, Bella." Ella rodo los ojos. "Así que cuando le dije que ustedes dos eran hermano y hermana, ella se sentía miserable acerca de todo esto y te quiere pedir disculpas ahora."

"¿en serio?" dije suavemente.

"Ella es agradable, Bella. Ella es realmente muy buena y sería maravilloso si todos podemos ser amigos", suplicó.

"Ella fue la primera en enojarse conmigo, pero voy a estar bien", suspiré abatida, pero le sonreí para consolarla. "tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti."  
Y eso fue todo. Rosalie se había disculpado y Alice tenía razón, era una persona muy agradable, por no mencionar más glorioso mirando de cerca. Nos hicimos muy amigas y yo la había presentado a Emmett y ellos congeniaron de inmediato.

Alice y Jasper tomaron un poco de tiempo, en primer lugar llegar a ser amigos y luego un par de citas antes de que se hiciera oficial. En un primer momento, Jasper se había sentido mal porque estaba saliendo con mi mejor amiga. Yo le dije que no lo tenía en su contra si él no la traía contra mí que yo estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

Ja, ja. Resultó que Edward le había dejado de hablar a Jasper por la misma razón que Alice dejó de hablarme. Estaban realmente locos los niños Cullen, hermano como, al igual que su hermana. Yo había pensado en Edward estaba sobre mí, pero al parecer no y gracias a Dios por ello.

Así que cuando Emmett había dicho que la vida sexual de Jasper había mejorado gracias a mí, Edward debe haber pensado que quería decir que yo había hecho algo físicamente con Jasper. Jasper y yo había asegurado tanto Edward y Alice que en el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, nunca habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Habíamos estado juntos sólo por un mes, y que para mí, no es suficiente para empezar a involucrarse en una relación sexual.

Mire con ira a Emmett y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Oh Dios no! No asi Edward. Por Dios, que salió mal. Por supuesto, Bella y Jasper nunca... lo que quiero decir es que..."

Edward suspiro de alivio y puso su brazo alrededor de mí, como para pedir disculpas por dudar de mí. "Emmett solo por favor, llega a tu punto."

"En este... lo siento." Él suspiro de alivio y, contento de que evitó un tema delicado entre Edward y yo "Así que lo que quiso decir fue que Bella había sugerido algo a Alice, que a su vuelta tomó en cuenta y ahora Jasper dijo que es increíble."

¿Qué diablos le había sugerido a Alice que podría tener que ver con el sexo y que Emmett le gustaría?

"No es nada tangible", dijo Emmett como si leyera mis pensamientos. "Bueno... algo a si , pero no es verdad. Verá, yo... hmm." Se Estaba volviendo a su estado nervioso de nuevo.

"solo escúpelo emmet," me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

"Bueno, esto es increíblemente difícil para mí es decir, más que preguntar. No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es hablar con tu hermana menor para el asesoramiento sexual. Tú eres el que se supone que me lo pedirias, no a la inversa. " Me sentía mal, estaba en lo cierto; que tenía que ser más comprensiva y más paciente.

le sonreí en tono de disculpa hacia él.

Después de un momento, volvió a hablar: "Bueno, no quiero todos los detalles, simplemente responden lo mejor que puedan, ¿de acuerdo?" nos preguntó.

A lo que Edward y yo asentimos

.  
Él inhalo aire y exhalo para después soltar su pregunta, "¿Cómo se siente?"

"¿Cómo se siente qué?" Edward preguntó con cautela.

"tu sabes... el sexo...?" Emmett continuó.

"¿Por qué nos pides esto? ¿Sabes cómo se siente," le dije a Emmett poco indignada y avergonzada de que me preguntara esto a mi y a mi novio

"No, no entiendes la pregunta-intervino él. "Lo que quise decir es que, bueno, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales"

"Oh, Dios mío, eres un mentiroso, Emmett", lo acuse mientras que Edward se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la declaración de Emmett. Si Edward y yo parecíamos conejos, Emmett y Rosalie ciertamente parecerían igual de conejos, era totalmente ridículo. "Si se trata de uno de sus chistes enfermos, Emmett, por favor ayúdame porque yo-" Comencé a gritarle.

"Bella, ¿podría dejar de interrumpir!" –me gritó de nuevo. "Y ustedes dos prometieron no burlarse de mí, sé que he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, créanme lo sé", añadió. "pero que si no los hubiera tenido? Ustedes habrían herido mis sentimientos?" dijo en calidad de daño, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, Em", dijo Edward componer él mismo. -Tienes razón, prometimos que no nos reiríamos Por favor, continúa. ".

"Como te decía antes de que yo fuera tan groseramente interrumpido," él me miró lo cual yo le saque la lengua. "Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales... sin usar un condón... y fue algo que pensé que era tiempo para compartir con Rosalie." Miró hacia el suelo mientras hablaba. Él se sintió avergonzado por completo y puso su mano sobre los ojos por su humillación.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Emmett. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir a eso? Quiero decir que yo lo encontré raro. Siempre pensé que usaba Rosalie la píldora por ser mujer, pero no es algo en lo que eh pensado. Pensaba que las otras chicas con las que emmet salía las usaban. ¿Cómo podría Emmett nunca haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin condón, me refiero a que bueno para él, él realmente es muy responsable, pero aún así.

Mire hacia Edward, para poder tener su perspectiva y ayuda en esta materia pero para mi sorpresa no estaba mirando a emmet, si no a mí, y tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás ..." le empecé a decir, pero me detuve. Estaba a punto de preguntarle del porque estaba sonriendo cuando una cierto recuerdo me vino a la cabeza. Era algo que nunca olvidaría por una serie de razones, pero sobre todo porque era una noche en la que Edward y yo finalmente nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que realmente nos amábamos y cuánto de verdad, en verdad significábamos el uno al otro. De eso Ya había ocurrido hace tres semanas...

"Oh Dios, Edward... estoy muy cerca de... no pares", lloriquee yo. Mientras Edward continuaba golpeando sus caderas hacia mí haciendo que llegara mas al borde.

Edward gimió, sentí su aliento caliente avivar el lado de mi cuello. "Te sientes tan bien, Bella-gimió cuando comenzó acariciar mi seno izquierdo con la mano libre y empezó a dejar besos de mi hombro a la parte interior de mi cuello. Cuando llegó a mi lóbulo de la oreja me susurró al oído: "amo hacerte el amor, bella. Es mi cosa favorita en el mundo. No quiero volver a parar."

Él se levantó en sus manos para tener un mejor vista y frenéticamente comenzó a moverse en mí. Mi espalda arqueada hacia arriba y mientras cubria inmediatamente mi pezón derecho ya endurecido con la boca me hacia tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y que golpeara mi mano derecha contra la cabecera de la cama mientras yo gemía en voz alta. Yo había cerrado mis ojos mientras me agarró el brazo un poco entonado con la mano izquierda.

Edward comenzó deslizando su mano izquierda desde el lado de mi cara, hasta el lado de mi pecho, por mi estómago y, finalmente, hasta llegar en medio de nosotros y empezó a masajear mi centro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y fueron recibidos por sus gloriosos, ojos esmeralda, llenos de lujuria.

"Uf...-fue lo único que logré decir, me quedé sin habla siempre lo hacía cuando iba a explotar.

"Así es, amor. Correte para mí", susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme apasionadamente.

Se me quedo viendo, sabía que podía sentir como me apretaba a su alrededor. Como el sonido de nuestras pieles se golpeaban entre si, junto con el sonido de nuestros gemidos que rodeaban la habitación. Empecé a gritar su nombre cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo.

"Oh, mierda!... Edward", grité.

En ese momento, Edward se derramó en mí y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza a mi alrededor y amortiguando sus gemidos en mi hombro. Se dejó caer encima de mí mientras lentamente seguía su empuje de las caderas en mí, derramando hasta la última gota dentro de mí.

Si te escribiera una sinfonía,  
Sólo para decirte lo mucho que significas para mí (¿qué harías?)  
Si te dijera, que eres hermosa  
¿Quieres salir conmigo siempre (dime lo harías, ¿verdad?)

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se quedó allí abrazados uno del otro, tratando de calmar nuestra respiración. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de él, masajeaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras besaba su frente sudorosa. Tenía su mano en mi cadera y suavemente me acarició con su pulgar cuando plantó besos sobre mi cuello.

"Dios, Te quiero, Bella," dijo todavía jadeando. "estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti." Siguió besando mi cuello.

Me reí y le dijo: "Yo también estúpidamente te quiero."

Él rió con su risa hermosa, me besó en los labios antes de rodar fuera de mí. Él se recostó en la cama, con lo que yo a su lado para estar sobre su pecho. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y suspiró con fuerza.

Siempre me ha gustado estos momentos, cuando estamos aqui y, finalmente, conciliamos el sueño. Todo es perfecto antes, durante, y después, siempre he amado esto.

En los años que Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos, había sido... un poco difícil, nada interesante. Desde Edward, sólo había estado con otros dos chicos. No eran malos, simplemente nunca me sentí bien en ese sentido como con Edward.

Bien, bebé yo he estado alrededor del mundo  
Pero yo no he visto otra muchacha (como tu)

El primer chico con el que había estado después de Edward fue Jacob en mi primer año de universidad. Jacob era un chico increíble y nos cuidábamos mucho mutuamente. Jacob era un amante sorprendentemente amable, especialmente para un tipo grande. Pero nunca me sentí bien. Los dos comenzamos a darnos cuenta de que el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro era más un amor platónico que amor real. Así que después de unos seis meses de noviazgo, nos separamos, pero aún seguíamos siendo buenos amigos.

El siguiente tipo fue, Nick, era como Jake, amable y cariñoso. De hecho, era siete años mayor que yo y un estudiante de postgrado. Habíamos estado juntos durante un poco más de un año y yo estaba contenta con nuestra relación. Nunca me molestó que él fuera mucho mayor que yo. Hey, con la edad viene la experiencia y el niño sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Y él era demasiado hermoso (no tan guapo como Edward, pero aún así), alto, cabello delgado, de color caramelo, con ojos azules. Nick fue increíble y me encantó. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema si se lo están preguntando? Él me pidió que me casara con él al final del semestre. Yo sólo tenía diecinueve años; todavía tenia toda una vida delante de mí. Aún así, me gustaba Nick... mucho, pero yo no estaba enamorada de él. Yo todavía estaba enamorada de Edward, yo nunca podría casarme con él cuando mi corazón estaba en otra parte. Fue duro, y me odie a mí misma por ello, pero me negué.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que me transferí de escuela, yo le había hecho daño, y yo tenía que escapar.

Este anillo representa mi corazón  
Pero sólo hay una cosa que necesito de ti (solo di acepto)

Pero ahora estoy donde pertenezco, con Edward, en sus brazos. Yo lo extrañaba mucho. faltaban sólo tres meses para el final del semestre y para que Edward se graduara y para iniciar su residencia. Habíamos estado evitando el tema, más sabia lo que queria. Amo a Edward, yo no quería perderlo otra vez. Como lo Fue en la escuela secundaria.

"Bella," dijo Edward sacandome de mis pensamientos.

"Hmm?" le dije en voz baja. El sueño me estaba llevando.

Suspiró casi nervioso, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Murmuré.

Sí, porque  
Puedo ver cómo nos tomamos las manos  
paseando en la playa, nuestros pies en la arena  
puedo vernos en el campo  
Sentados en la hierba, sentándonos juntos.

"Hay ... hay algo que he tenido la intención de preguntarte desde tiempo y yo sólo ... sólo ... quiero saber lo que piensas al respecto?" dijo con cautela.

"entonces, pregúntame", le dije.

"Ahora, tenga en cuenta que no lo estoy pidiendo, pero lo estoy haciendo al mismo tiempo, y no tienes que contestarme ahorita mismo si no quieres." Podía escuchar su corazón empezar a correr en el pecho, estaba muy nervioso.

Yo estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. -De acuerdo-dije con timidez.

"Bella...," vaciló un momento. "¿Alguna vez... haz considerado... casarte conmigo algún día?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe en ese momento y mi cuerpo se tensó un poco.  
Edward, sintio mi tensión, "Lo siento, no quise decir que ... yo sólo quería saber. tu no tienes que contestar, Bella. Es que me voy a graduar en un par de meses y comenzare mi residencia y no quiero dejarte como en la escuela secundaria. Quiero estar contigo Bella, de todas las formas que se pueda. No quiero perderte ", divago mientras me abrazaba fuertemente haciéndome imposible mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí, Edward. Me encantaría casarme contigo... algún día, "dije, tratando de obligarlo a abandonar sus divagaciones.

"Tu... te gustaría ¿de verdad?" -preguntó sorprendiéndose por completo. Me solto un poco dejándome ser capaz de poder mirarlo a la cara. Él tenía su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me encanta tanto en su rostro.

"Te amo, Edward. Por supuesto que me encantaría casarme contigo, le dije yo mientras le daba un beso en los labios. "Algún día, lo haremos."

"Algún día, lo más definitivamente pronto posible", añadió. Él me abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a reírse. "realmente pensé que te irías, ya te he pedido hace años. En el cual Yo era realmente un tonto."

"tu deberías de saber, que yo habría esperando por ti" le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba de arriba abajo por su torso. "pero entonces, yo no habría tenido las experiencias que tuve y nunca realice solo por lo mucho que te amaba y te extrañaba" dije mientras le daba un beso en su pecho.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir", dijo besando la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Nadie se ha comparado contigo, ni siquiera cerca".

Podrías ser mi bebé, déjame hacerte mi señora  
Chica, tú me sorprendes  
No consiguió hacer nada loco  
Ve, todo lo que quiero que seas mi amor  
(no lo dejes) mi amor  
(no lo dejes) mi amor  
(no lo dejes) no hay otra mujer que pueda tomar tu lugar, mi amor

Edward y yo nunca había entrado en los detalles de nuestras relaciones pasadas, pero yo siempre me lo preguntaba. Es definitivamente una de esas preguntas que no deben pedir, pero no puede evitar preguntarse. Como yo, Edward había estado con otras dos personas, Ángela y Tanya. Él me había dicho que Ángela era una buena chica, pero al igual que mi relación con Jake, simplemente, naturalmente, se vino abajo.

Tanya por el contrario simplemente no quiere aceptar que las cosas entre ella y Edward se acabaron. Edward me había dicho que era del tipo que siempre estaban de empalagosas y estaba más interesada en el dinero de su familia que en él. Ella lo acechaba en todo el campus y hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de que rompiéramos cuando se dio cuenta de empezamos a salir de nuevo. Se había puesto tan mal que Edward tuvo que conseguir una orden de restricción en su contra.

Después de ver fotos de Angela y haber conocido personalmente a Tanya, me había hecho una idea de que ellas eran más hermosas lo cual hacia que disminuyera mi confianza en mí misma. y Aun la sigo teniendo aunque sea poca, por eso cuando Edward se dio cuenta me dijo que no había nadie en comparación mía, haciendo que me sintiera un poco mejor.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" Edward preguntó.

-Nada-le dije rápidamente.

"Bella," suspiró Edward. Tomó mi barbilla en la mano me obligó a mirarlo. "Dime lo que te preocupa."

lo mire de soslayo, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que estaba siendo tonta. "Me preguntaba si, bueno, en comparación a ellas... de cualquier manera?"

Él pareció confundido por la pregunta.

"Está bien, lo que quiero decir es... ¿hay algo que podría hacer por ti... sexual, que te haga olvidar que alguna vez estuviste con alguien más? Hazme una mejor… amante que cualquiera de ellas?" cuando termine de hacer mi pregunta estaba segura que mi cara brillaba de un color rojo como la nariz de Rudolph.

Edward me miró asombrado por un momento y rápidamente nos volcó por lo que estaba de espaldas a la cama y él encima de mí. Él me dio un beso duro y con pasión, empujo mis piernas con las rodillas y entro en mí. Mi boca se alejo de la suya para dejar escapar un gemido agradable.

"Esto Bella...", comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, "¿Es el mejor sexo que he tenido." Dijo mientras me daba besos por toda la cara. "Tú, mi hermosa, tonta, mi novia de conciencia propia la novia y algún día mi esposa, eres lo mejor que he tenido y siempre tendré. Nada ni nadie ha hecho nunca que me sienta

también, de ninguna manera como tú lo haces."

Ahora, si te escribiera una carta de amor  
Y te hiciera sonreír con cada palabra que escribí (¿qué harías?)  
eso te Haría que desearas cambiar la escena  
Y quisieras ser la única en mi equipo (dime, ¿lo harías?)

Mis ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse de felicidad una la ligera llovizna de lagrimas caía de mis ojos mientras él hablaba.

"Te amo, Bella", continuó murmurando para mí. "Nunca lo olvides. Sólo la sensación de sentirte alrededor mío es mejor que cualquier experiencia que haya tenido. Tu eres la única con la que eh estado que me eh sentido completo sin ningún tipo de barreras, solo " Él continuó con un ritmo lento, besándome ahora en los labios.

Rompí nuestro beso, haciendo que el me mirara y dejara de mover nuestras caderas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él me sonrió y me acarició los lados de la cara con los dedos. "Bella, tú eres la única con la que he estado completamente… desnudo. Con Todas las demás, siempre he utilizado un preservativo. Aun, en especial con Tanya, que insistía en que se cuidaba con la píldora, siempre use protección porque nunca las ame como yo te amo como para estar con ellas por completo. "

Vez, ¿cuál es el punto de ya no esperar más?  
Chica Porque yo nunca he estado más seguro (que el bebé, eres tú)  
Este anillo representa mi corazón  
Y todo lo que has estado esperando (solo di "acepto")

lo mire fijamente, sin hablar. Había estado tomando la píldora desde los 14 años (por razones médicas) y había tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward a la edad de 16, por primera vez. Yo sabía que los dos éramos vírgenes en ese momento así que me sentía a salvo, teniéndolas con él sin otras formas de protección. Después, con los demás si use todo tipo de protecciones porque por mi parte no sabía el historial sexual que tenían en especial con Nick que con el por alguna razón extraña lo había hecho usar protección, yo sólo quería estar sin esa manera con alguien con el que realmente estuviera enamorada como con Edward.

"Nunca he estado con alguien completamente tampoco" le dije.

Los dos sonreímos antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran en un delicado beso.

"amame", murmuré contra sus labios.

"Siempre", dijo antes de besarme y comenzó a mecer sus caderas lentamente de nuevo.

Puedo ver que nos agarramos las manos  
Paseando por la playa, nuestros dedos de los pies en la arena  
Puedo vernos en el campo  
Sentados en la hierba, sentándonos de lado a lado  
Podrías ser mi bebé, déjame hacerte mi señora  
Chica, me sorprendes  
No consiguió hacer nada loco  
Vés, todo lo que quiero es que seas mi amor  
(amor) Mi amor  
(amor) Mi amor  
(amor) no hay otra mujer que pueda tomar tu lugar, mi amor

Me Hizo el amor por el resto de la noche, susurrándome palabras de amor. Fue una noche perfecta, hermosa que nunca, nunca olvidare.

Entendí por qué me sonreía ahora, al igual que yo entendía lo que Emmett decia.

Emmett quería esa misma experiencia con Rosalie. Por mucho que Emmett disfrutara de tener relaciones sexuales, él no se lo tomaba a la ligera. Ahora, él había encontrado a alguien con la que quería compartir esa experiencia completamente, alguien bastante digna con quien hacerlo. Rosalie fue ese alguien. Esto significaba que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella y estaba listo para hacérselo saber lo mucho que la amaba.

Y también ahora sé lo que le había sugerido a Alice que había mejorado su vida sexual con Jasper. Hablé con ella sobre las pastillas anticonceptivas. Ella me las había pedido un día de la nada y como Emmett, me preguntó cómo se sentía.  
"Se siente increíble, Ali", dije con mucho gusto. "El calor y la sensación de él, te hace sentir felizmente maravillosa. Por no hablar de lo que se siente cuando se corre en mí... Dios, el calor es impresionante. Es como ninguna otra cosa."

Empezaba a tener una expresión tonta en la cara de tan solo pensarlo.

"Está bien, EWW, no necesito tantos detalles, Bella," dijo suavemente, pero aún interesada.

Ella había seguido mi consejo y volvió a decirme que había sido increíble y todo lo que su jazz la hizo sentir (literalmente). Jasper le dijo a Emmett lo mismo. Ahora supongo que quiere que hable con rosalie de ello también.

"tú lo que quieres es que hable con rosalie de ello, ¿no es así?, " Le pregunté a mi hermano.

-Sí-respondió con sencillez. "Hemos estado hablando de ello durante un tiempo, pero tiene miedo. No quiero que ella tenga miedo, pero quiero compartir esto con ella."

"¿quieres que hable de esto con ella?" le dije en un tono un poco acusatorio. Yo no iba a obligar a Rosalie a hacer algo si no quiere.

"No, no, no es así, Bella", rápidamente se defendió. "Es sólo que me gustaría que hablaras con ella sobre eso. De La misma forma en que lo hiciste con Alice. Sólo dando tu opinión, pero no mucho sobre el control de natalidad y sólo necesita a alguien con quien hablar al respecto. Una vez más, hemos hablado de esto ya. Yo sólo quiero que se sienta cómoda con esto. "

No se trataba tanto de una petición razonable. Yo podría hacer eso. Obviamente, esto significó mucho para Emmett y me di cuenta de que había tomado una gran cantidad de valor para preguntárnoslo. Yo amaba a mi gran hermano oso, y yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

"Así que ... ¿qué dices?" -Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Le sonreí a continuación. "Claro, voy a hablar con ella sobre eso."

"Gracias, Bells". Se levantó de su silla y luego me besó en la frente. "Eres la mejor hermana del mundo."

-Sí, lo sé. "le respondí.

"Vas a hablar con ella pronto, entonces?" me preguntó.

"Vamos a hacer tener una cena esta noche", le dije. "Puedo hablar con ella ahi."

Él me guiñó un ojo a continuación. "Bueno, mejor me voy. Edward, te veré más tarde. Los dejare ahora solos par de tortolos." Se volteo para irse, pero no antes de soltar una carcajada en el trascurso.

"Eso fue un poco raro," le dije.

Me gire a mirar a Edward, cuando Emmett salió de la habitación, pero él seguía sonriéndome.

"¿Qué?" le dije en voz alta. Haciendo que me sonrojara con su mirada.

Llevo a su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. "Eres hermosa cuando te ruborizas,

¿lo Sabias?" dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme la mejilla.

"Así que no soy hermosa cuando no estoy ruborizada?" haciéndome falsamente la ofendida..

Él me miró un poco divertido. "No, tú eres una bestia horrible y no puedo soportar verte", dijo con sarcasmo cuando puso los ojos en mí.

le golpee con fuerza el brazo juguetonamente, haciéndome la ofendida por su comentario.

"Oye, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento", sonrió y me comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en ese momento.

"No, por favor, no Edward," dije, golpeó su mano tratando de evitar que siguiera haciéndome cosquillas. Él sabía que yo era muy delicada y amaba torturarme.

"Una vez más, con la violencia, Bella," dijo tratando de hacerme cosquillas de nuevo. "Creo que tengo que darte una lección." Él se abalanzó sobre mí, presionándome en el sofá con él encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas de nuevo mientras yo gritaba y él se reía.

"Bueno, bueno... aprendí la lección", dije con la respiración entrecortada. "Por favor... para. No puedo respirar... Edward!" -Grité.

Se detuvo después nos vimos a los ojos por un momento, mi respiración ya se estaba normalizando. Y El aun tenía sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza. Cundo de repente Edward comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia abajo, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron y me besó suavemente, y románticamente.

Él se retiró un poco y acarició suavemente su nariz con la mía.

"¿A qué hora vas a hacer la cena con Rose y Alice-preguntó mientras dejaba un beso en mis labios otra vez.

Me gire para mirar el reloj, "A las seis en punto." dije

"Hmm," dijo. Comenzó a dejar una línea de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mí oído y me susurraba: "Eso nos da tiempo de sobra para probar tus increíbles consejos sexuales que le dijiste a mi hermana", dijo mientras lamia el lado de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir de placer. Se levantó del sofá y me tendió la mano. "¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y me acerque tomándole la mano. Cuando me tomó de la mano, me tiró hacia él y me alzó por encima del hombro.

"Ja, ja. Eres mía ahora", se rió. "Vamos a iniciar el juego previo de cosquilleo", dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación riendo.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Escucha""" sjjjjjjjj

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


End file.
